winx club princess of beast
by Vemongirl
Summary: Flora and her friends are traveling to a kingdom of unknown. she meets people along the way as friendships are tested and sanity is on the verge of lost. Can Flora held the insane world or fell within it? A/n I finally got my own account! for those who already read this, there are changes in the story! hope you enjoy this.
1. Chapter 1

Alfea

The fairies of Alfea and Beta, who were there because their school was destroyed, clapped as Flora jumped through a hoop with a Moonsky Tiger. They both bowed at each other and then the fairies. Flora was dress in ripped jeans, leather boots, and a blue tank. her brown hair was in a ponytail. she walked the tiger to his cage, making sure not to hit his purple legs.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for watching me and Star." Flora said, bowing to the crowd. she lifted her head as she saw the front row was empty like an abandoned house. her friends weren't there at all. _what's their excuse today,_ she wondered as she walked to Star's cage, petting his purple and blue striped face with a teal moon on it.

"Excuse me, Flora." she turned to see four gothic men behind her, the red head was the one to speak to her.

"I'm Orgon, he's Gantlos, he's Anagan, and last is my friend Duman. we would like to speak to you." he said as she looked at them slowly then back as Orgon.

"Yes, can I help you with something" she asked as he nodded.

"My queen would like you to entertain her and her subjects at a party." he said as he pulled out a map with a blue book with a paw print, "You will need this map to help find your way, and a book to entertain you on the way and to show you the history of the kingdom." he said as she took it.

"thank you for this, and I shall be there." she said as he nodded and they left. she hopped around as she was happy to hear that she was going to be performing in front of royalty.

"You hear that Star, royalty wants us to perform for them?" she said as she kissed him on the forehead, making him purr in bliss. he then started growling as she looked to see nothing there, but a shadow, which she didn't know was a beast in disguise.


	2. Chapter 2

Flora laid on her bed reading the book, which was more about animals then history, but it was actually go that they given it to her, since she'll need this to go to the castle, that she was given as Star walked to her, petting her legs with his forehead as she would take a break and rub his head once and a while. she turned the page as she heard the door opening. she turned her head as she saw that it was her friends, who were all dirty and wore out.

"What happen to you?" she asked as she stood up with the book hanging to her side as she walked towards Bloom.

"Miss Griselda made us clean after she caught us sneaking out of the classroom. we were so close to the door as well." Stella said as she suddenly saw the book in Flora's hand.

"What's that?" she asked as she bent down.

"Oh this is a book that some men got to me. I'm to perform at a castle in the woods. Speaking of that! I need to pack!" she said as she placed the book down and headed towards her room. as she packed, Stella went on asking questions to her.

"So... what were the boy's names?"

"Orgon, Gantlos, Anagan, and Duman." she answered as she remembered Duman with those golden eyes that shined like stars.

"How cute were they? 1 being ugly, 10 being downright sexy!"

"I would give, Orgon a five, Gantlos a 4, Anagan a 6 and Duman a 10." she said as she was stating an opinion. the girls all 'oh..' as she finished packing.

"So Duman's your fav! I bet he's so better then Helia..." Stella started till she covered her mouth and everyone glared at her. Flora stopped as her heart was shattered a bit, rembering what Helia did.

"I would like it if you don't mention his name... EVER." she claimed as they dropped it. she walked with her suitcases in hand as she placed them on Star's back. he was considered the biggest of the tigers, height being the size of an elephant.

"Flora, may we come and finally see you in action?" Bloom asked as Flora smiled.

"That would make the world for me." she said as they headed off, packing and Flora petted Star, who was silently growling. he might be growling at the mere mention of Helia, she thought as she turned, not seeing the shadow that was slithering across the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked for four hour straight, as everyone was tired, excepted for Star and Flora. Star wasn't tired since his body was made for walking for years without stop. Flora's reason was because in her home dimension was made fro walking so she's use to walking for hours nonstop.

"Flora can we take a break?" Stella asked as Flora turned her head from the map and looked at them, to see a huge gap in between them.

"Okay." she said as she petted Star, telling him to slow down and stop. Star then looked into the forest and saw something and went chasing it. Flora watched as she ran after him.

"Star!" she shouted as she ran after him. she then had to stop for the vines were getting in her way. she was moving east when a sound started playing, the light flute dancing through the air. she followed it as she walked through a curtain of vines, entering into a world of dreams. It was a beautiful waterfall that gleamed with pure white, flowers travelling up the sides as rainbows of all colors gleamed out of the water. then she looked down and blushed. there, sitting on a lily pad was a man with only a cloth wrapped around his waist. his brawn tan chest begged her to touch it as his blood red eyes screamed with beauty that wanted her to forever stare within them and his black hair begged her fingers to tangle themselves within them.

he stopped playing as his head turned to her as she couldn't breath, watching him getting up from the lily pad and heading towards her. she shook her head as she tried to play it cool, but her heart was going crazy and her body wanted her to throw itself onto him.

"I didn't mean to intrude or anything, see I was looking for my tiger, and I just found you instead. i'll leave if you want." she said as she tried to escape, but his soft hands took her before she could get away from him.

"No trouble at all. I can help you if you need help. Also that your pet's right there." he said in a sexy voice that crawled it's way through her. she turned to see that Star was there in a patch of rainbow berries as it petted against it. she blushed more as she pulled out a map, knowing she did in fact need some help.

"I do also need to get to a kingdom to perform there." she said as she showed him the map, "it's very confusing. I mostly go with what nature says not what maps say." she answered and it was true. she couldn't read a map even if her life depended on it, but if it involved her senses then she would have an easy time with that.

"I know where to go, I can even show you the way myself." he claimed as she blushed more.

"Oh thank you. I just need to get my friends." she told him as he nodded. she snapped her fingers as Star came to her like she was a piece of meat, "You are a little troublesome, mister." she told him as he purred to her, like to say 'I know.'

"We haven't really introduce ourselves, I'm Grimm." he said as she took his hand into hers.

"I'm Flora."

"We should be going, the night brings animals that are not to be test." he said as they headed off. they walked to somewhere he said was called Satan's Trap, since it was know to be a maze to some people. they were about to walk away when they heard screaming. they turned to see the Winx in the mud.

"That's them." she told him.

"they're not good with Nature are they?" he asked as she laughed and nodded her head while they headed towards the Winx. he Winx looked at them as they were filled with hope.

"There you are, Flora! we were looking for you, then I fell into this mud, the others tried to help me, but got stuck themselves." Stella stated as Flora nodded her head to them. Grimm pulled them out of the mud, one by one as well as introduced himself to them. they cleaned themselves off from the mud.

"I shall make camp for the night. I shall also watch for danger as you all rest." he told them as he looked at Flora, causing her heart to beat out crazy. he walked away as they started helping out with it.


	4. Chapter 4

Flora woke up as she lifted her head up from the ground, which was softly, but couldn't sleep at all. something was keeping her from sleeping, something was stirring within her, that been bothering her a lot, which was weird since it's been a long time since she wondered about the whole thing. what was it like to have a mother, she thought as she held her knees to her chest. Star rubbed his head against her legs as she petted his head.

"I know Star. I wonder to." she said, though she had a family, but it wasn't her real family. as she went to try to sleep again, she heard Grimm screaming out as she lifted herself up and headed out. she looked to see that Grimm was fighting against a bear that was huge, more huge then a elephant or a mighty giraffe. out came the others as they went out to help him.

"WINX! Bloomix!" Bloom shouted as they turned into fairies. as the others went to fight, Flora stopped, listening to what was music. she looked at her friends as she noticed that she was the only one hearing the music that was ringing louder and louder by the second.

 _his little whispers,_

 _love me, love me._

 _that's all I ask for,_

 _love me, love me._

she followed the song as it lead her towards deep forest, and it was becoming more and more darker and more unknown to her, since she didn't know what it was. it finally lead her to a tree within the forest, which made her wonder what was it all about.

 _monster, how should I feel._

 _creatures lie here,_

 _looking through the window._

she flew towards the tree as she noticed that it was an oak tree that with leaves with multiple colors of paw prints. she walked closer as she wondered why the music was leading her towards it.

 _bruised and broke her,_

 _he struggled closer,_

 _then he stole her,_

 _violet wrist and then her ankles,_

 _silent pain._

she stepped towards it as she placed her hand on the tree. she was then teleported from the real world and into a dream like world. she was inside a baby's room as she looked around. the walls draped with flowers and animals of all kinds. she then walked towards the crib as she gasped at what she saw. it was a baby, but it was HER! she then noticed the woman in the rocking chair, who was watching the baby. then suddenly there was a darkness that wrapped around them as a man with a skull face appeared, reaching for the baby. she went to help, but the music was pulling her out.

 _Turn the sheets down!_

 _murder ears with pillow lace!_

 _There's bathtubs,_

 _full of glow flies!_

 _bathe in kerosene!_

 _Their words tattoos in his veins!_

she fell out of the tree as she landed on the ground, hard. she slowly lifted herself up as she was face to face with a wolf that was a big as a werewolf. its fur was a pitch black, eyes like blood and it looked at her as it petted its head on her.

"The truth shall soon come, though it shall come with pain," it said as it slowly walked away, turning back a little, "I shall always be within you, my little wolf." it said as it disappeared from the world. she sat up as she was trying to gathered all of it up. she stood up as she dust herself off as she felt a suddenly chill run through her.

"FLORA!" she turned as she saw that her friends were flying towards her with Grimm in the back. she then walked over, past her friends and towards Grimm as they were wondering what she was doing.

"We are going to the kingdom. I have a few questions to ask the queen." she said as Grimm nodded his head to her. Star then appeared as he pet her leg, while trying to calm her down from what she saw, but nothing could stop the wondering of what it all meant and is.

"I shall do so as best as I can." he told her as they were off, no rest, no sleep, no anything until Flora got her answers from the queen.


	5. Chapter 5

What is up with Flora?" Musa asked Bloom, who were with Star and far behind Grimm and Flora. Flora just tune them out and kept following Grimm tothe castle. She just thought about the pictures and that song, what does it mean.

"Flora, may I ask you ssomething? " Grimm said to her, she nodded as they turn right.

"Are you seeing anyone?" She was shocked by this, why would he ask her that.

"I was in love once, but lets just say he was using me." She told him. He looked her up and down. He looked at her with confusion.

"He must have been hit in the head way too many times. " he said

"What do you mean? "

"Last time I checked, only a idiot breaks up with an angel. " he told her, pulling away a curtain of vines and there it was the kingdom of was huge with pillar of flowers. The castle was made of silver and pearl stone. There on the stairwell were stone animals. They walked through two dark green doors.

"Wait here Flora, I'll be right back. I'm going to tell the queen you're here." He said and walked up the pearl stairs and through the dark purple doors. As soon as he left the Winx came up the stairs,

"Flora, what's up, you weren't like this until you caught Helia sleeping...with that girl?" Musa asked. Flora zone into that horrible night. She forgot her keys, and opened the door...and there was Helia on top of a girl, naked.

"What do you want to know? " Flora said sitting down on the stairs. They all sat around and stared her down.

"Why were in that part of the woods? " Stella asked, they looked at her. She was cconfused.

"Didn't you hear the music?" She asked them, they looked at each other like she was crazy.

"What music? " Musa asked.

"The music took me there and somehow the tree took me from this real world to some time in my past with my real mother." Flora told them.

"Then what? " Tecna asked.

"Then there was this wolf and it spoke to me. It said it will aways be with and the truth is coming and it will cause me pain." She told them.

"So why you want to ask the queen?" Bloom asked.

"Because, the woman in the memory had a crown on her head."

In the throne room

"My Queen she's here. " Grimm told Queen Ivy. Ivy wore green flats, and a long green dress with blue swirls and a sky blue scarf around her waist. Her red hair was braided with blue lilies. Her bright green eyes shined with happiness. Her crown of rubies and sapphires glow against the gold.

"Finally after all this years, my little girl, is home." She said crying tears of joy.


	6. Chapter 6

Flora and her friends walked up the stairs, and opened the door. There stood the queen, she was beautiful. Flora was shocked at the queen. She was the one in the memory! The queen turn to face them and the winx saw she was crying. The others thought something happen, but Flora knew why she was crying.

"Mom!" Flora screamed, and ran to her and the queen ran to her. They hugged and cried as the winx stared at them with confusion. They broke out of the hug and wiped away their tears.

"I missed you SO much. I so wish I didn't have to send you away from home." Ivy said, wiping a tear out of her eye.

"Why did you?" Flora asked with the others walking towards them. The queen took her hand and walked toward a stain glass window with a man in a black suit with black eyes and silver hair. He was standing over Ivy with Flora in her arms.

"Grimm's brother came and tried to take you away, but we were stronger and he threatened to come back and take you away." Ivy told her. Flora was shocked to hear that story, but what shocked her the most was right behind Grimm's brother was Orgon and his friends.

"Those boys were the ones who help here." Flora told Ivy. Ivy was shocked.

"Flora stay away from them! They were the ones who help Death to take you away from us." She told her. She was shocked she was in love with Duman and she found out that he was on the bad guys side. She was an idiot!

"Flora, now that you know the truth will you stay and help rule?" Ivy asked. Flora was shocked as the words flew out of her mouth.

"Uh can I think it over?" Flora asked her.

"Of course, Feel free to look around the castle, you and your friends can." Ivy told her, as she walked out.

"Thank you, your majesty. "Bloom told the queen and with the rest of the gang went out and tried to find Flora.

"I think you should have told her a little bit later. " Grimm said.

"I think so to, but I was so happy to see her again, I didn't think." She told him.

"I'll watch her." He told her, bowed and walked away from the room, leaving Ivy hoping that Flora would say yes.

In the garden

Flora walked back and forth, thinking of how to answer the question. Should she stay or should she go? She wanted to stay to learn more about her life, but she didn't want to leave her friends. She was walking towards the big fountain shaped like a wolf when her friends came out of nowhere.

"Flora, I know it's hard to go with the flow in this situation. Maybe we can talk about it." Bloom said, wrapping her hands around her shoulders.

"I don't know what to do! Should I stay or should I go? I want to know more about my life, but I don't want to lose you guys." Flora said, looking in the water. Before any of them said a word, Grimm walked in.

"Flora, may we talk?" He asked her, she nodded and walked away with him. They walked back to the place where they first time they met. He took her hand and helped her onto the lily pad.

"Flora, if you want to learn more about your life, I'll tell you everything. " he told her taking her hand and rubbed it.

"I want to know everything. "

"Well, you were born on the Wolf's mouth, were all wolves howl at the moon. You were the most beautiful little girl ever, but you interested my brother. He wants you to himself, if we didn't let you go, you would have been in his hands. You were born with the Shadow Wolf, you can control the beasts and call Life's spirits. You were also connected with the tree of Beasts, that tree you were next to last night." He told her. She was shock, but understand some of it. She was always close with animals as much as she was with plants.

"Flora please stay, for me." He told her. She looked at him with confusion. Before she could say something, he putted his lips on hers. She wrapped her fingers in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They parted their lips, leaving a line if saliva.

"I'll stay." She said.

In the palace

"We'll throw a party for you, tomorrow night." Ivy said hugging Flora. The winx screamed and hopped like little children. Grimm smiled and hugged her little arms.

Far away

He watches her hug Grimm with pure hate. He watches Flora smile her little heart out for the whole world to see.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm coming for you Flora and I am not going to let you go! " he said walking away getting ready for a party.

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	7. Chapter 7

He was dressed up in his finest suit, greased his hair and brushed his teeth just in case... he smiled at the thought of Flora's lips on his pale ones, and maybe even a little bit of loving. He watched her brushed her light brown hair slowly, making him want her to let him get his fingers stuck in her hair. He watched her twirl in a mini sleeveless purple dress with zebra stripe, with ripped blue tights and blue flats with purple sparkles. She had on blue eyes shadow wiyh purple eyeliner and light purple lipstick. She put in purple highlights and a ponytail.

"Duman!" He screamed, as if on cue Duman teleported in the room. He wore silver boots with spikes, ripped jeans, and a black tank. His eyes hid under black eye shadow and he dye his hair black. He kept his earring and silver gloves from his old suit.

"Yes, sir." He said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Ready?" Death told him, he nodded his head.

"Of course, we're ready to..."

"Not that, I need a lady of Deathia."he said walking away, DDuman didn't understand it until the word 'lady'hit his skull.

"Oh GOD! " he screamed, walking after him.

The castle

"Lady Stella of Solaria, Lady Musa of Melody..." the introducer went as the winx went down the stairs and into the room.

"Lord Damian and Lady Diana of Deathia." Death and Duman walked down the stairs, Duman was glaring at Death with all of his pure hate. When they got n the room, Death pulled Duman in the corner.

"You can go, but wait till I give the signal." He whispered,. Duman murmured 'thank you, god' and went out of the room.

"Queen Ivy and her lost daughter Princess Flora." As soon as those words left his lips, everyone looked up to see Ivy in a long green dress with blue r trims with blue mixed green flats, and had her red hair braided with lavenders. They walked into the room, and grace everyone in the room. Flora was looking for Grimm when a finger tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have a dance?" A man asked, she was hoping for Grimm, but got a guy who looked a little like him. He took her hand and took her to the dance floor. He twirl her and spin her, dipping her down, and took her to the patio. They stared at the night sky.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have to meet with someone else. " she said walking away. Before she was out the door,he whistle.

Bang

There in the sky were the black circle wizards, ready for a 'battle'


	8. Chapter 8

Flora and the winx looked up to see them attacking the people. They transform into fairy forms, but Flora was in a different look. She had on snow Leopard thigh boots, with snow Leopard skirt, and snow Leopard top that showed her stomach and her chest. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with spiked band with silver highlight. Her hands with leather glove that showed her fingers with spikes. Her wings were the shape of angel wings, the color of silver and black swirls.

"Wow, Flora you look great." Stella said, while they flew after the wizards. They didn't know that someone was going to Flora's room.

Time skip

They walked into Flora's room, with Grimm behind them. They all look and saw a bouquet of Blood Tear Roses. Grimm went to the bouquet, to see who send them.

"What is that on the roses?" Tecna asked taking her finger in the liquid.

"Tecna, that's blood." Grimm told her, taking the note, while Tecna squealed and wiped in off her finger.

"They cry blood tears for their deaths, and people's deaths." Flora told them petted a flower's leaf. She was sad that flower was crying for it last breath to come and go away from its little heart.

"I know who sent this." Grimm said, glaring at the note. Flora took it and read it.

"A heart of gold, is the only one that can't be sold, I watch her in the light, I watch her in the night. I will be your knife and watch you strife." She read out loud.

"Okay, we're going to have to watch Flora from who... wait what did you say Grimm." Musa said, they looking at him.

"My brother, Death, did it." He said glaring at the roses.

"Well we can have a sleep over, and Grimm can stand outside and watch us." Bloom said, while the girls squealed and got to change into their pajamas. Grimm kissed her lips and walked to the door. Flora got out of her dress and into her pj's, which was a little purple skirt and a purple sleeveless bra under a see-through jacket.

Deathia

He watched her change out of her dress and into her pj's. She walked to her bed, and sat with her friends and have a good laugh at a laid there on his bed in his boxers. He wanted to be there and wrap his arms around her waist, and touch her body.

"Boys!" He yelled. They ran in, and saw him with his boxers.

"I want you to do something for me, tomorrow you all will be going to go to the forest..." he went telling what he wanted them to do.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked out to the forest, to go for the springs. They were trying to get the tension off their backs. They had their bags with their swimming suit and Grimm was their guard. Flora had her hand in his hand and had her head on his shoulder. Then there was a bang!

"What's that?" Musa asked looking for the sound. They looked around, but couldn't find the noise. They transform into their fairy form, and flew away to find the person who was making the noise.

"Wait here Grimm, we'll be right back. "Flora told him, kissing him on the lips. They flew a few feet away to see who was making the noise. There Iin the air was the Black Circle Wizards, shoting at yhe ground. Hey others went to fight, but something caught Flora's eye. She saw Organ, Gantlos, and Anagan, but couldn't find Duman.

BANG

She was hit in the head, and fell down to the ground hard!

BAM!

She lifted herself up slowly, feeling the pain fill herself up from her head to toes. She heard footsteps walking towards her. His hands rubbedher head ssoftly.

"Sorry about that sweetie. I have something for you." Duman said, she turn around and glared at him. He just pulled out a card and flew away from her. She got up turned back to human form, and tried to find her friends and love. She tripped over a branch and fell down off a cliff.

She was waiting for her death when strong arms wrapped around her little form. She looked up and saw Grimm holding her in his arms. She felt his heart on the verge of coming out of his chest. He put his head in her neck, and put her down on the ground.

"I thought I was going to lose you! " he said, holding her tight not going to let her get away from him. She brought the letter to her face. She open it knowing well who it was from. The monster who almost let her die.

"Your beauty so pure, you are my cure. Green eyes with hidden gold, never can be cold, what a divine, you'll be mine,"she read, " he is not good at poetry. " Grimm laughed at her. He lifted her off the ground and showed Flora something amazing.

He had wings.

Pure, black angel wings. They shined within the light and showed it hidden blues and purples. He bended his legsand flew off the ground. They twirled and spined in the sky, diving up and down in the trees and in the clouds. She laughed and closed her eyes, smiling with pure joy. Then the happiness stopped when they saw what the wizards made, right in the middle of the woods, was a heart with Flora's first letter and Death's first letter.

"I can't believe he went to this."Grimm said, shaking his head, he went down towards the springs. There were rainbows and beautiful flowers all around the ponds.

"Can we swim?" Grimm asked, Flora looked at him.

"I lost my bag with my swimming suit." She told him

"Who said you had to be dress, you're naked underneath. " he told her, making her smile, and laugh. She started to strip her clothes off, not knowing someone was watching.

Deathia

He watch as Flora went into the water amd sat on Grimm's lap. He glared at them. He was so mad, he throw a dagger in Grimm's head on the picture of them when they were 'happy' he looked back at them and saw Flora rubbing her hands all over his chest, and putted her chest in Grimm's face.

"Grimm, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! She's mine!" He screamed, cutting Grimm's face with his claws.


	10. Chapter 10

"Wow! That's really..." Aisha went thinking of the words to describe the situation. Flora blushed when the winx found proof she and Grimm went in the springs, but smiling at the thought of Grimm touching her body, but there was something that made her feel like she was being watched by someone.

"Are you crazy? You're supposed to sleep with each other after the wedding! " Stella yelled at her.

" I couldn't help it, he got to me." She told them thinking about Grimm, she brushed her hair, thinking about Grimm's fingers in her hair like hers were in his. She was in a little green dress with thin straps, and a little blue bow in between her breast. She jumped in the bed humming, taking over me by Evanescence. They were doing crazy signs and pointing at her. Then something snapped in her, and it boiled, and it blow up.

"Do you guys stop being heartless, and think about my heart!" She screamed at them. They coward at her might. She felt like a wolf ready to eat them up and not care. They walked out saying something like they wanted to grab a drink or something like that. She put her face in her hands.

"Flora." She looked up to see Grimm standing in the doorway. She laid back, while he walked up to her and laid down next to her.

"I heard you screaming. " he said, petting her hair out of her face. He smiled down at her, hoping to get her to smile her perfect smile.

"I screamed at them because they were insulting me for sleeping with you." She told him, " I don't know why but I felt like a beast wanted to get out and he did."

"The beast in you came out, sometimes when you like something and others insult you, the inside comes out and is ready to fight." He told her, kissing her little nose. He walked out, blowing her a kiss. She shut her eyes and tried to sleep.

5 minutes later.

She felt someone climbing on her bed, he touched her softly and started kissing her neck. She moaned and rubbed Grimm's Back. He kissed her lips. Flora thought that it was weird that his kiss went from soft and gentle to rough and mean. What she didn't know was it wasn't Grimm.

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation

* * *

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation

* * *

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation

* * *

 **Original text**

Contribute a better translation


	11. Chapter 11

Flora and her friends were flying to the omega dimension, they had message that the black wizards were heading there. Flora was filled with disgust, she found out Grimm wasn't the one who was making love to her last night. Grimm tried to help her through the situation, because he knew it wasn't her fault to mistake her real lover to his twin.

"Flora, it's okay." Grimm said hugging her in his arms. He put her head onto his chest to listening to his hear beat fast and in a special beat. She smiled a little with his heart's music. The winx didn't dare talk to her because of fear that she would be screaming and might bite. The Snow Owl flew out of the storm and towards a cave in the side of the mountain. Flora watched as the owl's ice crystal wings shined with little rainbows coming and going. Its feet landed on the ground. They got off one by one.

"Okay let split. Bloom and Stella gets north, Tecna east, Musa and Aisha west. Flora and I take south." Grimm told them, and took Flora's hand and walked away. They were at a cliff, Grimm looked at Flora and smirked. He picked her up and showed his wings. She lightly touched his wings, feeling the softness and gentleness. He jumped off the cliff and flew with her down. She laughed and smiled with pure joy, it faded when she saw what the Black Circle Wizards made.

Earlier that day

"I can't believe, he wanted us to do this!" Organ screamed shooting a blast. Gantlos was stomping his feet from the cold. Anagan was shooting magic and trying to get rid of the ice. Duman was sitting out on lookout but he wasn't thinking about the Flora. He smiled at the thought of Flora's lips on his lips. He was happy, he went into Flora's room last night and the love making. Her fingers rubbing his chest and his arms. His lips on her neck.

"Duman what are you thinking?" Gantlos asked walking over to him. He just shook his head, and watched out for the winx, he knew if Death or the guys knew what he did, he was deader than a 1000-year-old corpse.

"Finally! "Anagan yelled, while flying with the others away, he flew behind, hoping Death wouldn't find out what he did to Flora.

Back at the present

"I can't believe that he did that!" Grimm shouted as the winx looked at the statue. It was of Flora and Death dancing across a lake, on the bottom was a sentence 'come dance away from the world with me' Flora was angry, then out of the ground was a pack of shadow wolves. One by one they attacked the statue, while some of the ice hit her face and blood ran down it.

"Death you can't tame the beast! I'm a beast, and you can never control me!" She screamed her lungs out at the sky.


	12. Chapter 12

Flora was in the bathroom, washing the cuts on her face so that they didn't get infected by a disease. When she was done, she found a pile of chocolates box. The note said Grimm, and she saw no harm in it, but before she took a bite out of one, she heard a song. (wrong side of heaven by 5fdp)

I spoke to God to day and

She said she was ashamed

what have I become

What have I done

Flora change into her fairy form but not because but because of something inside. She flew following the music, she looked and saw she was at the swamp. She wondered if the tree was calling her but it was loud where she was. Then shadows came out of the ground in different forms and colors. They danced around her with dark emotions and tension.

Arms wide open

I stand alone

I'm no hero and

I'm not made of stone

She tried to get away by wings, it was like the music was tying her down to the ground. She backed away, but they followed her towards the pond. She was now in ankle deep water, and only more water behind her, and nowhere to go and no one to save her.

I saw the devil today and

He looked a lot like me

I looked away

I turned away!

She then felt the water raised and she turned to see the devil of the swamp. He was huge and silver, with might and power all men wanted. Claws long as mountains, teeth the size of whale sharks, horns like a bull's, and wings like bats and full of shadows and darkness. He grabbed her and pulled her towards his smirking face. He waved his hand over her and she started to twist and turned inside.

I'm on the

Wrong side of heaven

And

The righteous side

Righteous side of hell!

Each of the beast went back into the ground while the devil putted her down returning to his cave. Flora laid there in a world of dreams, nightmares, and fantasy. She was in the world, where it was a miracle for someone to come out of it...

ALIVE!


	13. Chapter 13

"Hey, Flora! we just came to check up on you. You okay in here? Flora? are you on here?" Bloom called out as she walked in with the others, only to find she wasn't there, which was a surprised them a bit. they looked around, she wasn't in her room, closet, bathroom, or anywhere at all, but this was the last place they saw her. Bloom looked at them as they saw Grimm walk into the room with a tray of food while she looked at him as he looked around, searching for Flora as well.

"Where's Flora? I brought her some dinner and a snack to cool her down from what had happened today out in the frozen dead land up there. did she go somewhere without telling me or what?" he asked, looking around the room, as they shrugged their shoulders. Bloom swayed her eyes around the room as she tried to see if there were any clues to where she was at, but nothing but the silence and shadows answered her with nothing.

"We don't know where she is, but if we remember she was right here when we came back. now it's like she disappeared into the wind." Musa stated as they nodded their head to it. he looked at the window, where the curtains were blazing in the wind as the coolness crawled across their skin. Grimm walked to it as he looked out of it, glaring at the darkness that it held out. he stood up on the sill as his wings grew out of his back and he took flight with the Winx following him.

He stopped flying at the swamp as he looked around it with careful eyes as the Winx landed right behind him, wondering what he was doing, because it seemed to be doing nothing at all to help find Flora. he went to the ground as he placed his hands on it while he bowed to something. The Winx watched him lip something as suddenly the water rose and something came from it. they held back their screams as the beast flapped its wings dry to them. it looked down at them with disgust, but when its eyes landed on Grimm, it bowed its head to him.

"What do you wish to ask or take from me, my dear son? why do you bring these _fairies_ to my home?" it asked as him as he bowed his head again. the girls were offended by what the creature had said, and the way he said fairies to them. Grimm looked at them as he glared at them, secretly saying 'don't anger him at all.' as he looked back to the creature.

"Oh, great Devil of the Swamp I brought them because they are worried as am I about our friend. was it you who called for the Princess and took her from her home and from us?" Grimm asked it as it smirked at him, while laughing the girls glared at him and were ready to fight, but Grimm held his hand to them to stay where they were. it lowered its hand to him as Grimm got off from the ground and got onto his hand. it lifted Grimm up to its face as it smirked down onto him.

"YES! for her time of test has come. she is now waking up in the world of dreams. may she pass it with ease and swiftness for a war is coming Grimm. I suggest you also control your _friends_ there for they might ruin your chance to defeat your brother! may he suffer, may you make him wish he were dead and grant it to him! Wait here, and wait for the princess to return." he said as he lowered Grimm to the ground while folding himself in its wings and returning to the water below. Grimm crossed his legs as he sat down while Bloom and the others sat down by him, waiting for Flora.

somewhere in the dream world.

Flora woke to see she was surrounded by purple, blue and green mixed mist. she looked around as laughter crawled across her arms. she looked to see a little girl sitting on a branch of a dead tree. she had long purple hair with bright blue eyes. she was wearing a blue mini dress with thin straps her feet were bare. she walked on the ground, which rippled like water, her dress swayed in an invisible wind.

"Hello, Flora, lost Princess of the Beast. come with me, dear. come, and meet the others that live in the Dream World." she whispered as she motions Flora to come to her as she moved gracefully through the mist while her hair danced around her body. Flora didn't know why, but her feet started to move, not knowing her mission has begun.


	14. Chapter 14

"Welcome to the Mist of Dreams, Flora. you'll love it here." the girl said as she floated through the air towards a dark area of black, red, purple, and blue mist. Flora was a little fearful at the sight of it and there was a dreadful feeling crawling over her. the girl looked at Flora with a smile that cause the fear to pulse more inside her veins. she lifted her hand out to Flora as Flora took it with carefulness of the whole feeling that was inside her as the ghost floated into the mist, that sent shivers down her back like nails. after a few minutes, she felt the hand let her go as darkness filled her vison.

"Hey! where did you go? I can't see! help! I want to leave now! you hear me!" Flora cried to the girl as the girl's laughter filled the air all around her as she was becoming frozen from the spot that she stood in. she tried to follow it, but each time she thought she was close to the little girl, she was somewhere else. it was like the girl was everywhere, but not there at the same time. this is a dream world, so I can't really say this isn't possible, she thought as she slowed down to catch her breath.

"This is where I leave you, Flora. HE now has you. HE wants you Flora. HE wants to give you something, and to make a deal with you, Flora. Goodbye, Flora." she heard the girl tell her as she felt her absence fade away from there, but she didn't understand what she was talking about. He, who's he, and what does he want from me, she yelled inside her brain, which seemed to echo on the walls that were invisible around her as she felt coldness wrap around her like hands. she looked down and gasped to see actually hands on her shoulders. she looked over her shoulder to see a boy was holding her, smiling down her like an old friend that has been looking for her.

"Who are you? what do you want from me?" she asked him as he smiled to her, giggling at her attempt to be brave, but deep inside, she wanted to get out of there and to find a way out of the place that she was in, somehow. he had leather brown boots that went to his knees with silver tights, a silver belt, and a black shirt with short sleeves. his short blonde hair floated around his face as some swayed into his beautiful gray eyes that held her into a trance. he placed his hand on her chin as the coldness of the metal of his rings sent shivers through her skin.

"Haha. i'm Dreamcatcher. the one who makes dust to form dreams, nightmares, fantasies, and other things like that for people around the world and dimensions, my dear. even yours." he answered as he pushed her face closer to him, and placed a kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush from the softness and coldness that came from them. he then pulled his lips across her face and landed them to her ear, breathing on it while sending shivers of pleasure through her flesh.

"Allow me to show you something, my dear. I know you'll hate it as much as I do, my sweet princess." he told her as he snapped his fingers and suddenly they were surrounded by images of Helia doing things that made Flora sick to the core. Dreamcatcher held her back to his chest as he pulled her head back up to see them once again, but her eyes just couldn't take it, for it reminded her of that night, so they stayed close but the sound filled her ear!

"Sick, isn't it Flora? what he dreams about, fantasy over, and does." he asked as he pushed her face to face him, making her look at him with no control about the situation that she was in right now, and had no way out of it of her own free will. she had tears in her eyes as she tried to block it all from her head, ears and eyes from all the horrible, sick images that were around them. she pushed her head into his chest as she sobbed on his chest, him brushing her hair with his fingers as he hushed her and tried to calm her down.

"YES! this is disgusting!" she told him as he smirked at her answer. he pulled his finger to her face and tilt it up to face him, and his narrow, gleaming eyes, that seemed to be placing a kind of like trance on her, for they shined like beautiful stars that you want to watch for the rest of your life or a sunset or a moment you wish to never end.

"What if I told you a secret," he stated as she looked dumbfounded into his eyes as he chuckled a little to her, "did you know you can actually die in your dreams my dear sweet Flora?" She nodded her head that she didn't know that at all. he chuckled a little as he lowered his lips to her ear, breathing into them as her stomach felt a knot in it from the nerves that were building into her.

"Well my dear, it's true. do you want revenge on Helia for doing that to you? all you have to do, is jump into one of his dream that he's having right now, and kill him!" he screamed as he turned her quickly around to see a dream that Helia was having. Flora's heart pounded into her head as she breathed faster at what he told her.

"Go ahead Flora. go and kill him! you can live with me afterwards and i'll treat you like the princess you are, my dear. now chose revenge or not?" he questioned her as she felt something in her hands he lifted it up and looked to see a kitchen knife gleaming in the mist as it seemed to sent fear pulsing into her mind as she wondered what was her next move?


	15. Chapter 15

A/n this one is a little graphic so... if don't like, RUN when you see the Red Fountain and then keep reading! Also, sorry I didn't write earlier, I was writer's block!

Kill or not kill... those words ripped through her mind as it cried through her soul. she couldn't do it, but she wanted to do it... WHAT was happening to me, she cried inside as she heard laughter clawing into her ears. she looked to her left as she noticed a goth that looked just like her. she was wearing black heels with a black skirt with red skulls on it and a red top that showed her belly and it was tied to a black jeweled skull. she had black hair with blue highlights in it as her red eyes, which hid under black eyeliner and black eyeshadow that formed into flames, mocked her as her red ruby lips smirked at her.

"Go on and do it! make his blood weep out of his body, make his eyes cry with pain and suffering, as he screams for you to give mercy, but don't grant it to him after what he had done to you." she said as she glided towards Flora with an awful vibe pouring out of her as she came closer, darkness coming off of her as she was feeling like going in there now and tearing him to shreds for what he had done to her, only thinking about himself and not her feelings. Flora was about to answer her as another voice came out of nowhere.

"Don't do it, Flora! you'll regret it if you chose to kill him! forgive your enemies and you'll find peace inside of you." she turned as she saw another her, but was completely different. she was wearing white flats with a mini white dress with thin straps and a little white rose belt. her hair was brown with white highlights, her green eyes gleamed with worry as her lips, which were draped with pale white lip gloss. she was losing it as she tried to walk away from them both, but the goth version was holding her where she was, not letting her escape.

"Buzz off, Angel! I'm pointing her down the right path while you point her down the path of letting Helia go even after what he has done to us." the goth one growled at Angel, who glared right back and she marched towards Flora, pulling her away from the goth version of herself, who wasn't happy at all. Flora was confused about all this and knew she was going crazy alright.

"I don't think so Devil! I won't let her go down that path." she yelled as she kept pulling Flora away, but Devil grabbed onto Flora as she pulled her back towards the dream Helia was dreaming at the moment. she was about to pull her into the dream, but Angel pulled her out of it, making Devil very angry about that. Flora was confused and was having a headache from all of this nonsense.

"Well let her chose! what do you want Flora? a world with Helia, the boy who had made a laughing stock out of you by going out with some whore, girlfriend, or a world without Helia and you get the respect you deserve from the world, no one would mess with you if you go down the road of revenge. trust me, dear, it's better to be feared than love." Devil mocked as Flora placed her hands on her head as she felt herself losing herself.

Red Fountain

Sky walked around while everyone, except for Helia, who was asleep, watched him for the girls weren't back at all when they said that they would be back. they were afraid of what was going on, did Flora's pet gone crazy, did they get lost, what was going on that was holding them back, and if they were okay Bloom would have called them by now, but she hadn't.

"I'm worry about them. Tecna hasn't called at all and she isn't one to not do that at all. I mean what if something bad happened with Flora's show and they are in need of help!" Timmy stated as he watches Sky pull out his phone, getting ready to call Bloom, when a scream filled the room, which was coming from Helia's room. they ran as they saw that Helia was now dead. he was ripped to shreds, cut to pieces, and bleeding out a pool. his head was now on the floor, his eyes were tore out, and his tongue was cut out. Nabu looked away, puking his guts out while Timmy ran out to get help, which was already too late, as the others tried to figure out what was happening.

Dreamland

Flora was fighting with herself when suddenly they were gone in the blink of an eye and replaced with laughter. she looked to see Dreamcatcher smirking down at her with a flirty glow inside his eyes. he walked over towards her as she took a step away from him, fearful at what was going on and why she was there and not in her insane little world.

"You finally decided to make a choice." he said as she was confused by what he was talking about for she didn't chose what to do at all, so she wasn't adding any of this at all, which caused him to smirk at her and chuckle a little, while he placed his fingers on the sides of her face. he then removed them as she gasped at the sight of them. they were now red with blood. she looked at herself as she saw she was dressed with blood and the knife was covered in blood. she turned to see that Helia was now dead... and she killed him in cold blood and no mercy at all... or did she?


	16. Chapter 16

Flora stared confused. she didn't chose to kill or even give Helia mercy at all! it couldn't have been her at all! but the proof was against her, she was drenched in blood from head to toe, the weapon close to her, everything about her at that moment said guilty! she cried! she cried for her pain, her confusion, her anger, and she cried for herself.

"Don't fight it, Flora. you did the right thing in shedding his blood out of the pavement of his room. How his words said, 'Flora i'm sorry, for what I did to you baby.'" he said with a sick as then she stopped and froze at what she said. Never had Helia called her baby, never did he call her anything but Flora. Flora turned and glared at him.

"He never called me baby when we were dating, and he certainly didn't call me baby tonight." she said as then she noticed that he was getting nervous.

"Um... well people change, you know." he said as then she gasped.

"YOU! It was you! You did it! you kill him!" Flora shouted from the top of her lungs as Dreamcatcher coward more.

"I... I... I had too! I knew you wouldn't have the guts to do so, so I took action for you!" he stated as her mouth widened.

"So you tried to blame me instead and not face the punishment of the crime that you committed." She yelled at him as her eyes narrowed down upon him, showing her anger within her eyes, "I can't believe you, you selfish jerk." she yelled as he growled.

"Well, he deserved it didn't he? I mean after all he was nothing more then a jerk! A total moron! do you really blame me for defending you?" he asked as she hissed.

"No! Justice is what I wanted, not some revenge that you desired." she yelled as he laughed.

"Well anyway I will win! I've been lonely forever! And you're hunted down by this Death guy and all that, so why would you ever want to go back to the world of reality?" he asked her as she turned away, not wanting to look at him again.

"I can't run away from my problems! I have to face them sooner or later, and I rather it be sooner then later, so then I don't have to deal with them on top of other things like that!' Flora insisted as he growled at her.

"I will not lose you!" he screamed as he grabbed her roughly by the arms.

"why are you doing this?" she asked as she struggled out of his arms, but his grip held firm to her.

"I'm not loosing another!" he shouts as she looks into his eyes, noticing the hurt, the depression, the lost and loneliness.

"What do you mean not loosing another?" she question as he stopped while tears poured out of his eyes.

"I lost everything okay! No matter how many people I meet, they'll go eventually! I know it's not their fault, since they can't help themselves, because they have to die sometime, but it hurts to see them go!" he explained as Flora's eyes widened at what she was hearing. he did it, so that he could keep her, and so that he didn't have to suffer watching a good friend leave him. He wanted one person to at least stay with him

"Dreamcatcher, you did it so you wouldn't be lonely anymore?"

"Of course, you don't know what it's like to have to say goodbye to not only a few, but every single friend that comes into your life! I been here ever since there were dreams, and I had to say goodbye to over billions and trillions of friends!"

"I'm so sorry." Flora cried towards him as she watched him fall to his knees.

"I know it's wrong to kill, and I know it's wrong to do it for that reason, but... you will never understand! Some people will do anything, including kill, to keep someone close to their side." he announced as he cried out his pain and hurt. Flora sat down pulling him into her arms as she held him tightly.

"I know what it's like to felt extreme pain, but sometimes the best way to show someone their love will be to let them go." she stated as he peered into her eyes.

"I did that, and it hurts me every single time, and i'm done being alone and hurt." he told her as he went on crying onto her lap while she pulled his hair from his eyes.

"Sweetie, don't think of it as letting go, think of it as a chance to make more friends." she claims as he looked at her, "and I promise that i'll always be with you, after all. You're the Dreamcatcher. You'll always be in my dreams." she stated as he smiled.

"Really?"

"Of course." she said as she placed her lips on his cheeks while they turned a bright pink.

"Thank you Flora." he told her as suddenly she was wrapped in a blinding light, which lifted her up, so that she wasn't holding Dreamcatcher anymore. She tried to scream to him, but she couldn't, since she was already gone.


	17. Chapter 17

Flora woke up in the middle of the woods as she saw it was still night out. The stars gleaming overhead as the trees swayed in the breeze while she listened to the wolves that called to each other, singing to the night sky that laid above her, dazzling in glory. She lifted herself up, dusting off the dirt that made its way on her clothes and shoes and her skin, as she looked to see she was at the same spot that she had been when she entered the Mist of Dreams. as she was standing up from the ground, she heard cheers of joys heading her way.

"FLORA!" she turned to see that her friends were there with Grimm, who was running towards her. Grimm wrapped her in his arms as he kissed her with his soft lips. she ran her fingers in his hair as he did the same while tears fell down her cheeks from the relief of not having to deal with what she saw in the mist of dreams ever again, but she did have to tell them that Helia is in fact dead or at least from what she saw when she was in there. Grimm held her tightly in his arms as he petted her back, telling her that she was safe now.

"Flora is everything alright? We were worried about you." Aisha said as Flora nodded her head.

"What happened when you were in wherever you were?" Tecna asked as Flora shook her head again, wondering how was she even going to be explaining to them what in fact happened when she was in there, because it was harder then it looked.

"Can I please go home?" Flora asks them as Grimm nodded his head. He grew his wings as he picked her up and flew her away from where they were. Away from the swamp that shall now be a ghost for Flora for the rest of her life. She watched as she went over the tree tops of the swamp, but something was strange. They were going away from the castle not towards it. she was about to tell Grimm that when suddenly they were consumed in a darkness that chilled Flora to the bone. it lasted a couple of minutes till it disappeared. Flora looked to see that they were now in a land of the dead. a forest of dead trees, no life crawled and nothing breathed.

"Grimm, where are we? what are you doing? Take me home! I demand you to take me home this moment." Flora ordered him as she looked at Grimm. Grimm smirked, but it wasn't his cute little side smirk, no this one had a darkness to it. His eyes gleamed with nothing... there was no life, no emotion, nothing but shadows looming inside the irises.

"This is your new home with me, Flora. I finally have you after all these years." he said in a voice that Flora didn't know, but she knew one thing... the man that was holding her wasn't Grimm.

the end.


End file.
